Anime Battle Royale
by Tid55584
Summary: A deity that controls all of the universes becomes bored and decides to host a battle royale and only the anime worlds are included. Stay tuned for exciting never before seen matches of your favorite anime characters! Who will emerge on top and claim the prize of king (or queen) of anime?
1. Chapter 1

Anime Battle Royale Background

A while ago, somewhere in the space where time does not flow, lies a single entity. This entity had unimaginable power, having created the infinite universes that exist today. This entity watched over these universes intently, watching the inhabitants as they went about their lives, each and every individual meeting their own destinies. This satisfied the entity for a while, but eventually the entity eventually grew tired of watching the individuals as they each met their own fates. What was the entity to do to relieve its boredom? Then an idea came to it. It would hold a tournament. Yes, a tournament to determine whom was the greatest in all of the universes. This was sure to provide some entertainment.

What would the rules be? It pondered the possibilities. It would compile a list of rules that would be followed in the tournament. The list was as follows:

The combatants would fight solo, unless they strictly required the use of a partner for combat.

All of the combatants would originate from a particular genre of universe known as "anime".

No rematches.

If a contestant loses, they are not immediately out of the tournament. Two consecutive loses would be required for elimination.

Advantages in terrain would be impossible. All battles would take place in a sealed arena with circular walls and marble flooring. Any advantages taken by such terrain are purely coincidental.

All eliminations are final.

A combatant is only considered defeated when dead or absolutely unable to make a move. Personalities hindering or prohibiting a combatant from killing the opponent will be removed.

A combatant will use any and all abilities they have at their disposal unless unnecessary for victory.

Combatants who absorb energy similar to the energy they use (e.x.: Chakra) will be unable to absorb other forms of energy (e.x.: Ki).

Everything goes.

Yes, this list would suffice. The entity relished in excitement, unable to wait to start the tournament. With that it willed into existence another universe, the one where the tournament would take place. Yes, the moment of the tournament was soon to be, and the entity knew just whom would be the first combatants.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tid: Alright everyone, this is a new series I plan to start. As you can see it's going to answer a lot of "Who would win?" questions. I will be looking at every available resource to make sure I don't miss anything while analyzing the characters or during the fight. If I miss anything I'm sorry. I hope you will all enjoy it! Stay tuned to see who will fight who first!


	2. Chapter 2 - Match 1

**Match-up: Kakashi Hatake Vs. Maka and Soul**

**Character Analysis: Kakashi Hatake**

Kakashi Hatake is a shinobi from the Naruto universe. Kakashi is a very talented shinobi, reaching Jonin level earlier than most shinobi. He has incredible skill and intelligence, surpassing the level of those whom excel in each of their aspects (i.e. Shikamaru Nara in tactical intelligence, Might Guy in strength, etc.). When up against any opponent, he often finds it best to use shadow clones and close observation to note opponents' strengths and weaknesses as well as battle styles.

Kakashi is a master of two of the three types of combat, and adept at the third. He is skilled in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, and has shown he is capable of using some form of Genjutsu that is enough to trick at least a Genin level shinobi. He has also shown the ability to use four of the five Chakra natures, knowing enough about the fifth to teach it. He is able to use Lightning, Earth, Water, and Fire style jutsu, and he has enough knowledge to teach Wind style. He is also a master with weapons, being able to wield the giant sword of Zabuza Momochi of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen with ease.

Kakashi is able to use many Jutsu, which are as follows (note: the names of the Jutsu will be as shown in the English anime): Chidori, Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage Jutsu, Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu, Earth Style: Mud Wall, Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu, Earth Style: Multi Mud Wall, Kamui, Lighting Beast Running Jutsu, Lightning Blade, Lightning Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu, Lightning Transmission (English anime version unavailable ATW), Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, Rasengan, Shadow Clone Jutsu, Dancing Leaf Shadow, Silent Killing, Summoning Jutsu, Summoning: Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu, Water Clone Jutsu, Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu, Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu, Water Style: Water Wall, and Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu.

The Chidori is a Lightning Style technique that focuses the user's Lightning Chakra into their hand. The user then runs at the target and impales them with it, usually killing the target almost instantly. Kakashi has taken this Jutsu even further and developed another technique, which he named the Lightning Blade. The Lightning Blade is named as such because Kakashi once used it to cut lightning, and it is more concentrated than the Chidori. Lighting Transmission is a technique in which Kakashi creates a clone of himself and performs Lightning Blade. He then runs at with his clone toward his target, forming a cable of sorts between him and his clone's Lightning Blade. This technique is powerful enough to cut through the Chakra arms of a Tailed Beast with great ease.

In addition, Kakashi is able to create clones of himself that are imbued with Lightning Chakra, which electrocute whatever it is they are touching at the time of their release. He is also able to use his Lightning Chakra to take the form of a beast that charges at the target with great speed.

Kakashi mainly uses Earth Style to conceal himself and his Jutsu from the enemy, as well as protect himself from attacks. He uses the Headhunter Jutsu to travel through the ground and pull his opponent down, thus restricting their movement and allowing him to use another attack. It would make sense to assume that Kakashi uses this Jutsu in conjunction with the Hidden Mole Jutsu, allowing for easier underground travel. Kakashi can also conjure one or more walls of earth using the Mud Wall and Multi Mud Wall Jutsu respectively. It is unknown as to exactly how many walls he can create at one time, but they can have enough strength to block and protect Kakashi from most attacks.

Kakashi has considerable skill in Water Style, enough so that he can use it without a nearby water source. He can use the Water Dragon Jutsu, which summons a giant dragon that he can control and use to attack his opponents. This Jutsu appears to be fairly difficult to block, especially when used by a skilled shinobi. In addition he can conjure sharks made entirely of water to attack his opponents with the Water Shark Bomb Jutsu. The user can also ride inside of the shark for whatever purpose.

Kakashi is also able to make shadow clones of himself which he often uses for diversion tactics and strategical purposes.

Kakashi has also been shown to be able to open at least one of the Eight Gates. He is able to perform the technique that comes with the First Gate with no signs of even fatigue.

Finally, Kakashi possesses the Sharingan, a powerful eye that can provide the user with many abilities. Kakashi uses it primarily against strong opponents, as the Sharingan uses massive amounts of Chakra for shinobi whom are not of Uchiha decent. He was given the Sharingan by his friend Obito Uchiha, who at the time was dying and wanted to give one of his Sharingan to Kakashi as a present. The Sharingan itself allows Kakashi to copy any technique used against him, even Taijutsu with perfect accuracy. He can also use the Sharingan to predict an opponents movements and counter accordingly.

In addition to the Sharingan, Kakashi has also awoken it's more powerful form, the Mangekyou Sharingan. The Mangekyou Sharingan is awoken when someone with the Sharingan experiences a deep sense of loss. The Mangekyou Sharingan's abilities vary depending on the user. Kakashi's Mangekyou Sharingan allows him to use a Jutsu called Kamui, which is a Jutsu that he can use to send objects of various sizes to and from a different dimension. He has shown advanced skill with this Jutsu, able to send a small, fast moving object into the other dimension before it hit his face. He is also able to send things of massive size to the other dimension, given some time. The Mangekyou Sharingan uses more Chakra than the Sharingan, and eventually goes blind after awakening (this is hastened from continued use), however the blindness does not appear to be an issue Kakashi will have to worry about in the near future.

**Character Analysis: Soul and Maka**

Soul and Maka are students at the DWMA, also known as the Death Weapon Meister Academy. Here students are paired based on what they are: a weapon or a Meister. A Meister is paired with a weapon for the purpose of collecting souls of criminals and such to attempt to bring their weapons to a status where they are worthy and powerful enough to be wielded by Death himself: a Death Scythe. Despite the final level being Death Scythe, rarely are weapons ever Scythes, though any weapon can achieve Death Scythe status. Soul is a weapon and can transform his body into a scythe, which is then wielded by his partner Maka. Maka was born from two weapons but chose to be a Meister instead, and as such can still use her weapon powers with great skill, if she is unconscious.

Maka has shown to have great athleticism and flexibility. She can run the length of a football field in less than nine seconds and is strong enough to cut through bodies using Soul. She can perform maneuvers that have little room for error with relative ease and counter strike. She also has a soul wavelength that protects herself against insanity and darkness, which she can incorporate into her moves to make more powerful versions.

In addition to her physical abilities, she is capable of using Soul Resonance with her partner, which she does to perform techniques such as Witch Hunter, Genie Hunter, and Kishin Hunter. Maka uses these abilities by incorporating her soul wavelength into that of Soul's, and depending on how much she puts into the attack, her attack can reach many times the size of a normal scythe on the blade portion of Soul, also possessing superior cutting abilities and a special strength against opponents who have insanity or darkness. All of the techniques, except Kishin Hunter, have been shown to send some sort of energy wave from the initial slash, which hits with enough force to cut several stone pillars and then a massive and bulky body clean in half. Kishin Hunter merely increases the blade to many times it's normal size while still giving cutting ability far greater than that of Genie Hunter.

Another thing that should be mentioned is Maka and Soul's use of the Black Blood. When used, the Black Blood usually takes the form of a black dress around Maka that serves as durable armor.

**Fight!**

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce our first competitors: Soul Eater and Maka Albarn!" Said the MC over the loudspeaker. The booth he was speaking from was not in the stadium, but his voice reverberated around the stadium with almost a god-like thunder. The crowd roared in excitement as the gate at one end of the stadium was opened, making way for the competitors. Out stepped a girl with a black coat, white shirt, and a stripped skirt and tie, accompanied by a boy with a white spiked hat, red pants, and a yellow jacket. The walked a distance, and looked around at the crowd that welcomed them so excitedly. "What's going on?" Maka asked her partner in confusion, still examining the crowd. "I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm sure we're not getting out without a fight." He replied sighing.

"And now, their opponent: Kakashi Hatake!" The MC's voice announced. At the opposite end of the stadium the gate opened and out walked a man with white spiked hair, a headband covering one of his eyes as well as a mask that covered the majority of his face. He wore a green jacket of some sort with what appeared to be sweat pants and sandals. "This guy is our opponent? He doesn't look very challenging." Soul said incredulously. "I wouldn't be too sure about that, Soul. We'll have no choice but to go all-out if we hope to get out of here." Maka warned. "Those are my opponents? Hmm, I've never seen them before. I'll have to be careful." Kakashi said from the other side of the stadium.

"Let the fight begin in three!" The MC started. The rest of the crowd finished the countdown, holding up the appropriate number of fingers as they did so. As soon as the countdown reached zero Soul changed into his weapon form. Kakashi flinched in surprise. "He can change his body into a weapon? What is he?" He asked. He shook his head. _I can't let myself get distracted_. He thought to himself. He quickly made a shadow clone, the clone appearing in a puff of smoke beside him. Maka flinched in surprise this time. "He can make clones of himself? What is he?" She asked. "I don't know, but we need to defeat him no matter what. Let's go, Maka!" Soul replied.

Maka ran at Kakashi and his clone with surprising speed. Kakashi's clone ran to meet Maka midway through the stadium. He drew a kunai. Maka swung her scythe at Kakashi and he blocked it with his kunai. She twisted around and attempted to kick him in the face, which he blocked with his left hand. He grabbed her ankle and threw her into the air. "I'm ending this right now!" He said. He weaved the hand signs for Lightning Blade and focused his Chakra, the ball of lightning forming in his palm. He drew his arm back and leapt into the air, thrusting his arm forward as he got closer to Maka. She looked down as he was approaching and quickly attempted to move out of the way. She was able to swing Soul to move her body out of the way just as he would've impaled her, falling harmlessly to the ground. They both landed and stared at each other for a bit. _He's incredible! That was too close. How are we going to beat him?_ Maka thought. _We'll have to use Soul Resonance._ Soul replied. _Right._ She replied nodding.

_These guys are better than I thought._ Kakashi thought to himself. Suddenly he saw Maka begin to shout, a blue aura of some sort surrounding her. It almost looked like electricity. Then the scythe grew an extra blade on the other end, forming one big curved blade that looked like a quarter moon. _Let's do this!_ Maka thought. _Yeah!_ Soul replied. "Witch Hunter!" Maka shouted. Kakashi's eye widened as he saw Maka swing the giant blade, surprised that she could wield such a weapon. An energy wave in the shape of a crescent flew from the blade and toward Kakashi. He jumped to avoid the wave and was met with Maka readying another attack. She swung the blade at him and it cut his body in half, forcing the clone to dissipate in a cloud of smoke.

_She's fast. _Kakashi thought. Maka landed on the ground, panting. "Seems that wore you out." He said. She grinned. "Not at all." She said. Kakashi grabbed his headband with his right hand. "It's time I got serious, then." He said. Maka and Soul watched in confusion at what he was doing. "Sharingan!" He said as he lifted his headband from his eye. _Look out Maka, we don't know what that eye of his can do. _Soul warned. _Yeah I know. _Maka thought. Kakashi drew a kunai and ran toward them at incredible speeds. Maka blocked his attack but he was behind her in an instant, kicking her and sending her into the air. "First, Gate of Opening, open!" He said. Power coursed through his body as the First Gate was released. He jumped and positioned his body just below Maka's, grabbing her body. He leaned backward so that they were upside down and began to spin the both of them. _What's he doing?_ Maka thought in confusion and fear. "Primary Lotus!" He shouted as they neared the ground. _Soul, the Black Blood!_ Maka thought. _Right!_ He replied. The Black Blood took form just as they impacted the ground.

Kakashi landed on the ground a short distance away from where they had impacted, a cloud of dust still surrounding the area. "There. That should've done it." He said. His eyes widened with surprise as the dust cleared to reveal Maka standing. "How? That shouldn't have been survivable." He asked in confusion. Blood was running from the corner of Maka's mouth. She reached up and wiped it away before gripping Soul with both hands. She grinned. "Looks like you're in for one hell of a fight." She replied. Kakashi noticed she was now wearing a black dress that she hadn't been wearing before. _That must've been what protected her. _He thought readying a kunai with an explosive tag. He also took a handful of shuriken in his right hand.

_Maka, we can't afford to take another hit like that. We should use Genie Hunter and end this._ Soul thought. _I agree, but we need to catch him off guard. He's too quick to be hit by it normally._ Maka replied. _How are we gonna do that? _He asked. _I have an idea. _She replied. Kakashi ran toward Maka, jumping into air and throwing the kunai at her feet. She looked down to see it ignite. She jumped into the air just before the kunai exploded and Kakashi threw the shuriken at her. They flew and bounced harmlessly off of the dress. He landed and quickly weaved hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Kakashi said. "Soul Resonance: Genie Hunter!" Maka shouted. Kakashi blew the giant fireball at Maka just as she swung her blade. The energy wave from this attack was shaped like a boomerang. It cut right through the fireball and flew toward Kakashi. He slammed his hands on the ground. "Earth Style: Multi Mud Wall!" He shouted. Multiple walls of solid rock erected around himself, shielding him from the wave.

He heard the sound of the walls breaking and he jumped just as the wave cut through the wall right in front of him. _What power._ He thought. He weaved hand signs in mid-air. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" He said. A giant dragon made of water burst from the ground, curling itself as it spiraled upward and looked at Maka. Kakashi willed it to move forward and attack her. She jumped and avoided its attack, swinging Soul to decapitate the dragon. _Maka, he's starting to get more serious. We should use Kishin Hunter._ Soul thought. _Are you sure it will work? Genie Hunter even failed. _She thought. _I'm aware of that! We've got to try something, don't we? _He thought. She sighed. _I suppose. We've only got one shot, though. _She thought. _I know. Don't miss. _

_I've got to end this now. I'll have choice but to use Kamui._ Kakashi thought. He weaved hand signs and performed Lightning Blade again. Maka ran toward him and jumped into the air. Kakashi saw her attack before she performed it thanks to the Sharingan and avoided it. He positioned himself behind Maka and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. He then proceeded to use Kamui on her dress. _What the?_ She thought as she felt the vortex start to pull the Black blood away from her. She turned her head and saw Kakashi using a technique. _He's taking away the Black Blood! _She thought in panic as the dress began to slip into the other dimension. She turned her body around to face him. _This is our one chance! _She thought. Soul nodded. They began the Soul Resonance one more time. The scythe grew to many times the normal size just as the dress was sucked into the other dimension. _Let's do it!_ Maka thought. _Now!_ Kakashi thought. "Soul Resonance: Kishin Hunter!" Maka shouted swinging the scythe. "Lightning Blade!" Kakashi shouted as he thrust his arm forward.

Maka swung the Kishin Hunter at her opponent just as he thrusted the ball of lightning toward her. Unfortunately, the attack missed it's mark. Kakashi ducked and avoided the large blade. He then proceeded to impale Maka with the Lightning Blade. She coughed and blood spewed from her mouth. _Maka! _Soul thought in fear. Maka fell to the ground, Soul slipping from her hand as she fell. They both landed on the ground and Kakashi landed a short distance away. "Sorry, but it looks like this is it for you. It's over." Kakashi said staring at them coldly. He turned his attention to the scythe that lay on the ground. He walked over to it and picked it up. "Hey, let me go!" Soul said in anger. Kakashi twirled the scythe around him, staring at Maka. "Sorry, but I have one more use for you." He said. He caught the blade in his right hand and walked toward Maka. "Now, to put you out of your misery." He said. He raised the scythe above his head and brought it down on the almost lifeless Maka, decapitating her. He let the scythe rest at his side. "Well, that's unsightly." He said. He used Kamui to send her remains to the different dimension. He looked at the scythe in his hand. "And now it's your turn." He said. He brought his arm back and threw the scythe into the air, letting it spin rapidly as it flew. He used Kamui to send Soul into the other dimension as well. Kakashi stood there and sighed, relieved it was over. "Good. It's finally done."

Winner: Kakashi Hatake!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tid: Well, that was certainly fun to watch. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! Who will battle who next time? You're just gonna have to wait to find out! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3 - Match 2

**Matchup: Fuehrer Bradley vs Zabuza Momochi**

**Character Analysis: Zabuza Momochi**

Zabuza is a shinobi from the Naruto universe and is one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. He is originally from the Hidden Mist Village, though he became a rouge ninja and abandoned his village. He is a skilled shinobi, able to pose a threat to Kakashi Hatake in both the original series and it's sequel, Naruto Shippuden.

Zabuza is a skilled assassin, able to sneak up on virtually anyone without being detected and land a killing blow. To further enhance his assassin skills, he uses a technique called Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu to completely shroud the battlefield with an impenetrable mist, which he uses to blind his opponents. While using this technique, Zabuza himself does not rely on his sense of sight, but merely on sounds from his opponent. He often uses this technique in conjunction with Silent Killing (an assassination technique that is exactly as it's name implies: a method of silently killing the opponent) for greater effectiveness. It has been noted that even the slightest eye movement can alert Zabuza of his opponent's location when he uses this technique. It should be noted that Hidden Mist Jutsu renders special abilities like the Sharingan and Rinnegan useless, as it is comprised completely of the user's Chakra.

Zabuza possesses immense physical strength, able to wield his signature weapon, the Kubikiribocho with only one hand for extended periods with no signs of fatigue. The sword's great weight doesn't slow Zabuza down, as he is still able to run at full speed while the blade is on his person. Zabuza has also shown the ability to jump over a fuma shuriken at neck level while holding up Kakashi Hatake and a second fuma shuriken and the Kubikiribocho strapped to his back. He has also shown great endurance and stamina, taking a full attack from a high-level Water Style jutsu from Kakashi Hatake, being slammed into a sturdy tree by said attack, and still able to move relatively normally afterward. He also killed several dozen specially hired shinobi using only a kunai he held in his mouth (both his arms having been injured beyond use) while also taking many strikes from their swords.

It should also be noted that the Kubikiribocho is able to mend itself if it is ever broken using its special ability to absorb the iron in the blood of all that it pierces to mend itself.

Zabuza has also shown great skill in Water Style techniques. However, he is unable to use these Jutsu if there is no nearby water source. He is able to use the Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu, Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu, and Water Prison Jutsu. The Giant Vortex Jutsu creates a torrent of swirling water that rushes and impacts the enemy, forcing them back with the strength of a waterfall. Water Prison Jutsu is a Jutsu used to restrict an opponent by trapping them in a sphere made of water.

**Character Analysis: Fuehrer Bradley**

Fuehrer Bradley is one of seven homunculi in the Full Metal Alchemist series. He is unique in the fact that he was once a human before being injected with a Philosopher's Stone. In the manga and the Brotherhood series, he is the homunculus named Wrath, being named otherwise in the 2003 version of the anime. He is also unique as he doesn't, unlike the other homunculi, possess regeneration abilities, as he contains only one soul while the other homunculi contain several.

He has shown inhuman skill in swordsmanship, able to wield up to five blades at once and strike with blinding speeds. He can also move at incredible speeds, comparing to men whom are still in their prime, despite being well advanced in years. He has also shown incredible stamina, being able to fight effectively even after being severely wounded. He claims these abilities are his own, obtaining them simply through years of training.

Bradley also possess one power, named the Ultimate Eye. This eye is very similar to the Sharingan of the Naruto series in the sense that it can grant the user the ability to read an opponent's movements before they are even made, allowing the user to counter an opponent's attack with little or no effort. The eye also greatly increases his eyesight far beyond that of an ordinary human's.

Fight!

"And now ladies and gentlemen, it's time for our second match! Entering first is our first competitor, Zabuza Momochi!" The MC's thundering voice said. The crowd began to roar in excitement as the gate at one end of the stadium was raised. Out stepped a tall man whom had short, spiky black hair, and brown eyes. He wore a black shirt and matching pants, as well as striped wrist-warmers that extended up to his elbows and matching leg-warmers. He also had a massive sword strapped to his back.

He stepped forward and took a look around the stadium. "What the hell am I doing here?" He asked no one in particular. He watched as the crowd continued to cheer, confused as to why they were so excited. He closed his eyes and tilted his head toward the ground, grinning slightly. "I must be fighting somebody." He said with a tone that sounded both excited and annoyed. "Well whoever they are, they better be worth my time."

"And now, give it up for our second competitor, Fuehrer Bradley!" The MC's voice boomed. The crowd roared once again in excitement as they gate at the opposite end of the stadium was raised. Out stepped an older looking man, appearing to be in his sixties. He had a full head of black hair and a thick mustache to adorn his chiseled face. He wore a blue outfit that Zabuza assumed to be a military outfit and black dress shoes, as well as an eye patch over his right eye. _You've got to be kidding me; this is my opponent? _Zabuza thought somewhat annoyed. The man stepped forward and looked at his opponent. He smirked. _Seems I've got something to pass the time. _He thought.

"Let the fight begin in three!" The MC's voice sounded. The crowd finished the countdown, holding up the appropriate number of fingers. When the countdown hit zero both men drew their weapons. "That's an impressive blade you have there young man." Bradley said. Zabuza smirked. "Yeah, and it's gonna rip right through you." He said. Bradley chuckled. "I'd like to see that happen." He said. Zabuza rushed his opponent at surprising speeds, but Bradley remained where he was. Zabuza yelled a battle cry as he swung the blade toward Bradley's head, aiming to decapitate him. Bradley raised his sword and turned his body, blocking the blade. Zabuza's eyes widened in surprise. "Come on, is that the best you can do?" Bradley asked.

Zabuza jumped away from Bradley, landing a short distance away. "How'd you do that?" He asked in frustration. "Well I simply blocked your strike. It didn't take much." Bradley replied smiling. Zabuza scowled. "Why you!" He said charging him once more. Once again Zabuza swung his blade, attempting to cut right through Bradley. Bradley once again blocked the attack, this time with greater difficulty. "Hm. Seems you've got some strength. Well, I think it's time I finished doing nothing." He said.

Bradley pushed the Kubikiribocho away (much to the surprise of Zabuza) and was behind Zabuza in an instant. Zabuza turned his body to avoid Bradley's sword and kicked the old man in the stomach, sending him backward. Bradley slid on his feet for a short distance before coming to a stop. He stared at his opponent. "You are quite the quick one, aren't you? Well, I have something for that." He said smirking. Zabuza watched as he reached for his eye patch. _The last time someone was hiding one of their eyes from me, it was Kakashi's Sharingan_. He thought. His eyes widened as he came to a realization. _Whoever this guy is, he must have a Sharingan too! _He thought as he began to charge to stop Bradley. He swung his blade with both hands, aiming for Bradley's vital organs, but was blocked by Bradley's sword once more. Bradley reached up and removed the eye patch, revealing the Ultimate Eye.

Bradley looked at his attacker menacingly with both eyes. Zabuza jumped back just before Bradley could impale him. He had hardly landed before Bradley appeared right in front of him, about to swing his sword. Zabuza brought his blade in front of his body to block the attack, following up with a roundhouse kick that Bradley avoided. Bradley jumped back a little ways, examining Zabuza. Zabuza stabbed his sword into the ground. "That's it, enough of this!" He said raising two fingers above his head and two fingers in front of his chest. He removed the bandages around his mouth and released a very thick mist. The mist filled the entire arena, effectively rendering everyone in the stadium blind. He replaced the bandages over his mouth and removed his sword from the ground. _Heh, this fight is mine! _He thought smugly.

_Hmm, seems he's filled the arena with mist. How does he expect to fight me blind?_ He thought in confusion. He smirked. _No matter. I can still sense him. _He glanced to his left and blocked the strike. "You're still no match for me, even in this mist." He said. He grabbed the blade with his free hand and pulled, bringing Zabuza with it. He whipped Zabuza around and attacked his mid-section, cutting him in half. "Heh, that was easier than I thought it would be." He said. Just then body turned to water and fell to the floor. "What?!" He asked in shock. "Gotcha!" Zabuza said lunging at Bradley and swinging his blade with one hand. Bradley barely had time to avoid the attack, dodging underneath the blade. He was then met with a powerful kick to the face, sending flying backward.

He landed on the ground painfully, sliding some distance before coming to a halt. He sat up, rubbing his head. _How did he-? _He thought in confusion. Just then he saw a dark figure amongst the mist and dodged to the right just as Zabuza's blade crushed the spot where had been just seconds before. The figure emerged right in front of Bradley and Bradley leapt and struck the figure in the chest with his sword. The figure once again turned to water and fell to the floor. _Another one?! _He thought looking around. He heard something and caught the shuriken just as it was about to hit his face. _He's over there._ He thought gazing in the direction the shuriken had come from. He drew his arm back and threw the shuriken with enough force to send it flying at blinding speeds. He heard the shuriken impact the wall. _Guess not. _He thought looking around.

Suddenly five more figures leapt through the mist toward Bradley. He avoided each of their attacks simultaneously and slashed them to death, each time striking a vital spot, each time them turning to water. At this point the water began to pool on the arena floor. _One of them is bound to be the real one. He's just waiting until I've run out of stamina._ He thought glancing around. _I'm going to end this quickly. There should be enough water now._ Zabuza thought. He began to weave hand signs. Bradley looked around, still no sight of his enemy. Suddenly he felt something move at his feet. He looked down and saw his enemy shape right in front of him from the water. It happened so quickly he hardly had time to react. Zabuza placed his hand out in front of him, palm facing Bradley. "Water Prison Jutsu!" He said. Quicker than Bradley could move, a sphere of water imprisoned his body, and he couldn't move. "What is this?" He asked, trying in vain to move. "Don't bother, you can't move while you're in there." Zabuza said.

"Now, I'm ending this." Zabuza said reaching into his tool pouch. "What are you doing?" Bradley asked in frustration. Zabuza remained silent while pulling out a kunai equipped with an explosive tag. "Ending this." He replied. Bradley's eyes widened as the tag ignited and the fuse began to burn. A few seconds later the explosive tag exploded, disbanding the mist around the explosion and replacing it with a cloud of fire and smoke. Zabuza released the Hidden Mist Jutsu. "Heh, looks like I won." He said.

Zabuza turned and began walking away when he heard something that made his eyes widen in shock. He heard coughing. He turned to look at the source, staring in disbelief. Sitting the ground was none other than Bradley. "Impossible! How did you survive that?!" Zabuza asked in anger. Bradley grinned, blood dripping from his mouth. His left arm was severely injured, bleeding heavily. He also had burns on some of his exposed skin. He managed to stand, his sword in his right hand. "It seems your little prison protected me somewhat from the blast." He said. "Damn it!" Zabuza swore in frustration.

Bradley ran toward Zabuza, considerably slower now. He pulled his arm back and swung his sword as hard as he could, putting as much force into the attack as possible. Zabuza raised his blade between the two of them, shielding himself from the attack. Bradley swung and their blades clashed, a massive force erupting from their collision. Then something unbelievable happened. Bradley's sword cut through the Kubikiribocho. It barely missed Zabuza as he jumped back, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief. _He cut through it?! _He thought. Bradley grinned. "Seems like you're without a weapon." He said. "No. I can still win with this. My Kubikiribocho never cuts twice." Zabuza retorted.

The situation wasn't looking good for either of them. Bradley had a blade, but his stamina was running out. Zabuza had a broken Kubikiribocho and his stamina was running low as well. His Chakra levels weren't favorable either. Zabuza looked on the ground; there was just enough water left to perform the Water Dragon Jutsu. _I__ have just enough Chakra_. He thought. He sheathed the broken Kubikiribocho and began to weave hand signs. _What's he doing now? _Bradley thought. He shrugged, he couldn't let him finish either way.

Bradley began to run at Zabuza, whom was about halfway done with the hand signs for the Water a Dragon Jutsu. _He's not going to be able to stop me; I'll dodge and weave hand signs at the same time._ Zabuza thought. Bradley swung his blade, Zabuza dodging while weaving hand signs. Bradley kept swinging, each time failing to hit Zabuza. He swung horizontally with great force, but Zabuza jumped and landed on the flat of his blade, standing there and weaving hand signs. He stared at Bradley menacingly as he did this. Finally, he finished the hand signs. He smirked. "Heh, it's over! Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" He said. The ground rumbled as all of the water in the aren collected together and the Water Dragon took form, spiraling upwards and coming to a halt, staring directly at Bradley. Zabuza jumped away from Bradley as the dragon flew at him. Bradley turned around paralyzed with fear. The dragon caught Bradley in it's mouth and forced him into the wall with great force; enough so to crack the concrete wall.

Bradley screamed with pain as the water pounded his body. Eventually the attack stopped and the water dragon dissipated. Bradley stood against the wall, wincing with pain. His legs where shaking, barely holding him up until he slid down the wall. Both men were panting heavily. Zabuza had used up most of his Chakra, not daring to use any more so as to not end his own life. "I have to admit, for an old man you sure are stubborn." Zabuza said. Bradley said nothing, but continued to pant. Zabuza drew his Kubikiribocho. "It's time to end it." He said. He began to walk toward Bradley, holding the broken blade with both hands. When Zabuza was close enough, Bradley drew up the last of his strength and leapt at him, thrusting his sword forward. Zabuza quickly turned his body, making the sword miss its initial mark and instead impale his left shoulder. "Shit!" Zabuza swore in pain. He looked with hatred at the fool that had injured him. He kicked Bradley in the stomach, forcing Bradley to remove the blade painfully from Zabuza's shoulder. Zabuza then jumped and landed behind Bradley and impaled him with the broken Kubikiribocho. The blade wasn't long enough to rupture any vital organs. "Ha! You're pathetic, that blade won't be able to-" Bradley was interrupted as he felt a sharp pain in his mid-section. He slowly looked down to see a full blade sticking out of his stomach. "What the-?" He asked in confusion and shock. "This sword can mend itself using the iron in the blood of its victims. I told you, my Kubikiribocho never cuts twice."

Bradley felt the pain stemming from his stomach as the blade completely impaled him, rupturing several vital organs. His hand shook and his sword fell to the ground, unable to keep a grip on it. Zabuza twisted the blade and removed it from. Bradley, letting the man fall lifeless to the ground. He laughed. "It's about time you died." He said.

Winner: Zabuza Momochi!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tid: Well, that was certainly fun to watch! Both men were expert Swordsmen, but ultimately Zabuza's resourcefulness and quick thinking enabled him to snatch victory from Bradley. Who will be next? Stay tuned to find out!


	4. Chapter 4 - Match 3

Anime Battle Royale- Minato Vs. Edward

**Character Analysis: Minato Namikaze**

Minato Namikaze is a shinobi from the Naruto universe. He is the father of Naruto Uzumaki (whom the series is named after, obviously), and husband to Kushina Uzumaki. Minato is the Fourth Hokage, deciple of Jiraiya (one of the legendary Sannin), and sensei to Obito Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, and Rin Nohara.

Minato was an exceptional shinboi prodigy as a child, and took interest from Jiraiya, who took him in as his personal apprentice. With a member of the legendary Sannin guiding him, Minato learned to hone his shinobi skills. He would later on become a prime factor in conflicts between the Hidden Leaf and the Hidden Cloud Village. Finally, after years of training and hard work, Minato was recommended for the position of the Fourth Hokage.

Minato's strength lies in his quick wits and powerful techniques. His signature technique, the Rasengan, was developed after observing a Tailed-Beast Bomb. He spends a large portion of his life perfecting the Rasengan, and has developed it to an extraordinary degree. In addition to this, he has also developed a large variety of techniques, and has mastered Fire Style, Wind Style, Lightning Style, Ying Style, and Yang Style. The techniques that he has been shown to be capable of using are: Reaper Death Seal, the Flying Thunder God Technique (and variations), Rasengan, Shadow Clone Jutsu, and the Summoning Technique. These are the techniques he can perform in any of his forms.

The Reaper Death Seal, a "suicide" technique, is very risky in nature. _The_ user summons the Shinigami (death god) and invokes the seal. This causes the Shinigami to reach through the user, toward the target, and steals the soul of both the target and the user. It is risky because the entire soul is not always pulled out of the target, as it depends on how much chakra the user has left compared to the target. As such, it is usually used only as a last resort. After this technique, the user dies.

The Flying Thunder God Technique is a technique developed by the Second Hokage and was learned by the Fourth. This technique involves placing a seal on any object or surface (including an opponent), then using that same seal at any time to transport the user instantaneously to the seal. The seal can be placed through brief physical contact, and never fades from the target. Minato uses kunai marked with the seal to transport himself around the battlefield at will, often times using it to escape enemy attacks or attack from a blind spot. He can also use this technique with his Shadow Clones, allowing for a more efficient means of overtaking his opponent.

The Rasengan is Minato's signature techinque. This technique involves the user concentrating a mass of chakra in their hand and rotating it incredibly rapidly. The chakra becomes so concentrated that it becomes visible. Due to the chakra rotating at high speeds, the target is sometimes shown to fly away in a rapid spiral. The technique's power is strong enough to easily break through solid rock, and even reinforced steel and powerful defensive techniques. Minato often times uses this in tandem with his Flying Thunder God Technique for devestating destructive power.

The Shadow Clone Jutsu, made famous by Minato's son, is another useful technique. This technique involves the user creating multiple copies of himself that can interact with the environment. These clones aren't very durable normally, and are often dissipated with a strong strike. These clones are completely indistinquishable from their creator, save for through special techniques such as a Sensing Technique or the Sharingan. These clones are shown to be capable of having their own thoughts and taking their own actions, independant of the creator, though they are always working with, instead of against, of their creator.

The Summoning Technique is a technique that allows the user to summon any animal they have a contract with to their position. This technique requires a lot of chakra to perform because the user is transporting, often times a large animal, through space to where they are currently located. High-level users of this technique, like the Animal Path in the Six Paths of Pein, can use this technique to summon large creatures within the bodies of other people. Minato uses this technique to summon the same giant toads as his sensei and his son.

Minato, as mentioned before, has multiple forms. This is due in part to the fact that the Nine-Tail's chakra was far too large for Minato to seal the entirety of it within Naruto, so he sealed the other half of Kurama's chakra within himself. Thus, he is able to enter Nine-Tail's chakra mode. In this mode, he has the ability to sense the chakra and presence of others, and can notice attacks without having to see them, similar to the abilities of Sage Mode. His physical strength, chakra levels, and speed increase drastically while in this form. Also, in this form, Minato is capable of performing a Tailed Beast Bomb. A Tailed Beast Bomb is a concentrated mass of chakra with terrifying destructive power. A Tailed Beast Bomb from Nine-Tail's chakra mode is capable of leveling a mountain with ease.

In addition, Minato also has access to the aforementioned Sage Mode. This mode is achieved through the user gathering Sage Chakra and blending it with their own chakra. With this, the user of Sage Mode makes themselves one with nature and incorporates the natural energy flowing about them in the environment to greatly increase their attack power and range. Sensing abilities are also greatly enhanced. Ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu abilities are greatly enhanced as well, incorporating the senjutsu (Sage chakra) into those techniques. With this, however, Sage Mode also has disadvantages. To enter Sage Mode, most users must first gather Sage chakra (though Minato is not one of them). To do this, the user must remain completely still, which is impossible in combat. Also, since the user cannot gather more Sage chakra during combat, there is essentially a time limit (usually five minutes) for a single use of Sage Mode. Also, after Sage Mode dissipates, the user is often reported to be very exhausted.

**Character Analysis: Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

(Note, assume all Fullmetal Alchemist characters are taken from their Brotherhood counterpart, which is closer to the manga)

Edward Elric is a boy from the Fullmetal Alcehmist (Brotherhood) series. He is an alchemist, and practices the art of alchemy. Alchemy, for those that are not aware, is the art of breaking down a material and reconstructing it as something else. This is normally done through the use of transmutation circles, which allow for alchemy to take place. However, a transmutation circle is not the only thing that is required to be successful at alchemy. Alchemy also requires a precise knowledge of an object or material's chemical makeup; if the alchemist doesn't know the chemical makeup of the object or material, then the transmutation does nothing. This is a crucial component to any and all practicioners of alchemy.

Edward Elric is a unique individual, as he has the rare ability to perform alchemy without a transmutation circle. This innate ability comes from the Gate of Truth, which he visited as a child when he and his younger brother attempted to resurrect his deceased mother. This also resulted in the loss of his right arm and left leg (which was the price he paid to transmute his brother's soul into a suit of armor). To activate this ability, Edward must clap both of his hands together and then concentrate on the result he wishes to achieve. This does not, however, give him the innate ability to do whatever he pleases with alchemy- he must still abide by the law of Equivalent Exchange and cannot perform massive feats with his alchemy, such as creating a very large dome of earth.

Ed's right arm and left leg were replaced with automail by his friend and insinuated girlfriend, Winry. These parts, most often the arm, often broke in the heat of battle, so Winry would need to repair them several times. However, most recently, his automail had been replaced with a material that made the automail lighter and stronger.

Edward is intelligent and analytical. He is able to assess his opponent's strengths and weaknesses, even in the heat of battle, and is able to use this to his advantage. When facing Greed, a Homunculus with a seemingly impenetrable defense, Edward was able to assess what the defense was made of, and was able to render it essentially useless. He is capable of making split-second decisions that often save his or his loved ones' lives.

For this battle, Edward will be given a Philospher's Stone.

**Fight!**

The gates lifted and in stepped a young man with long, blond hair, a red overcoat, black shirt and pants stepped into the arena. The crowd roared as the contestant entered. Edward looked around, confused as to what was going on.

"What, is this some kind of tournament or somethin'?" He asked quietly to himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give a warm welcome to our first contestant, Edward Elric!" The MC announced, his voice thundering through the arena. The crowd roared in appreciation. The roaring would die down before soon, however, as the gate on the other end of the arena was now opening.

Through this gate stepped a man with blonde, spikey hair, a white cloak rimmed with red and the Kanji for 'Hokage' embroidered on the back, and the standard Jounin uniform. Minato looked around at the crowd, which was roaring again, but quickly turned his attention to his opponent. He sighed.

"And I thought I had finished killing people," He muttered regretfully.

"And now, his opponent- Minato Namikaze!" The MC announced. The crowd once more roared.

"Let's begin the countdown!" The MC boomed. The crowd promptly began the count, starting from three and counting down to one, holding up fingers in correspondence with the number. As soon as the crowd reached zero, the battle began.

Minato was the first to take action, drawing his marked kunai. Edward saw this and threw up a wall in defense; crimson lightning shooting from the Philosopher's Stone.

"Smart kid," Minato remarked. He threw his marked kunai and it stuck into the wall. "Perfect," He said and teleported. He reappeared next to the kunai, removed it from the wall, and gently tossed it over. Edward saw this and dodged it, which was a simple jump backwards.

_Did he really think that would work on me?_ Edward thought. His eyes widened in astonishment as Minato appeared in front of him, just a few feet away, with a full Rasengan held in the palm of his hand.

"Rasengan!" Minato shouted and thrust his hand forward. The Rasengan, however, was buried into stone. Ed had erected a wall in front of him at the last moment.

_How did he do that?_ Ed thought.

Minato, however, followed this attack by once again tossing his kunai over the top of the wall. Ed saw this and clapped his hands together.

"You won't pull off the same trick twice," Ed muttered and waited for Minato to appear.

Minato, however, was smart enough to know the same trick wouldn't work again. He dashed around the side of the wall and drew another kunai. Ed saw him and directed a stone fist at Minato.

Minato teleported to the kunai that he had thrown over the wall and threw the kunai at Ed. Ed raised his automail arm and blocked the kunai. Minato teleported to this kunai and placed his hand on Ed's back, marking him. Ed turned and attempted to strike Minato, however Minato had already teleported back to the wall.

"You're quick," Ed said when this had finished.

"You're not bad yourself, but you can't win this." Minato remarked. Ed smirked.

"We'll see about that," Ed said and clapped his hands together. He began a barrage of attacks, giant stone fists and spikes rising from the ground, Minato dodging this way and that.

"He's not letting up at all," Minato muttered as he dodged a stone fist. He made a hand sign and a clone of himself appeared beside him. "Let's do this," He said to his clone, and they both nodded. They disappeared in a flicker.

Ed stopped his barrage when he lost sight of Minato and looked around. Minato's clone appeared and kicked Ed in the back. Ed counterattacked with a spear, but Minato's clone vanished. Minato himself teleported behind Ed and made to strike him, but was blocked. He was astonished.

"Heh, you think you're so fast, do ya?" He grabbed Minato's arm. "I figured out your little secret. There are markings on your kunai, which let you teleport to wherever they are. I'm right, aren't I?"

Minato smirked.

"Yes, that's right. However," He formed a Rasengan in his hand. "You shouldn't have grabbed my arm."

Ed realized his mistake almost too late. He raised his other hand, the one with the Philosopher's Stone in it, and punched Minato in the face. The Rasengan disappeared and blood flew from Minato's mouth. Ed followed the punch with a swift kick, knowing that giving Minato time to recover would be a fatal mistake. He kicked Minato in the ribs and released his arm; Minato flying across the stadium.

Minato managed to right himself and slid to a stop on his feet. He wiped the blood from his mouth and grinned.

"Interesting," He said.

He summoned two shadow clones and they each drew three kunai. Simultaneously the nine kunai were thrown and the three disappeared. Ed watched each of the kunai, observing Minato and his clones teleporting around. He saw two of them reappear, and waited for the third, but he didn't see him. One of Minato's clones had teleported behind Ed and drew a kunai. Ed looked behind him with surprise.

"What the? How did you get there?" He didn't wait to finish the question before attacking. He clapped his hands together and threw a spear at Minato's clone, who disappeared and reappeared behind Ed.

"Rasengan!" The clone shouted and thrust the Rasengan toward Ed. Ed had just enough time to turn toward the clone so the Rasengan, instead of destroying Ed's vitals, hit his automail shoulder. Ed was sent flying and skid on his good should until he stopped. He winced as he stood.

"Damn," He swore. _How was he able to teleport behind me so quickly?_ Ed thought in confusion. Then it hit him. He took off his overcoat and saw the marking that Minato had placed on him. "So that's how." He said. Then he had an idea.

Minato saw Edward just in time to see him erect a dome of earth. He stood for a moment, taken aback.

_Why would he trap himself inside of a barrier? Doesn't he know he can't escape if he does that? Or maybe he thinks my Jutsu won't work in there. _He thought to himself. He looked down at the ground, contemplating his next move. _But still, I shouldn't hesitate so much. If he truly is planning something, the longer I wait to act, the more time he'll have to prepare a counterattack. _He drew a kunai and formed a Rasengan in the other hand. _I'll move quickly. If it is a trap, I'll teleport out of there as soon as possible._ Then he disappeared.

Minato reappeared inside of the barrier and immediately thrust his arm with the Rasengan forward. His attack, to his satisfaction, hit a solid object. Ed's overcoat was ripped to shreds and the shadowy figure he had seen in the fraction of a second that his Rasengan had illuminated the dome was no longer standing.

Ed grinned. "Heh, he fell for it." He said happily. He clapped his hands together, and, with a boost from the Philosopher's Stone, immediately filled the dome with spikes made of earth. He hoped that he had seen the last of that blonde haired freak.

Minato realized that it was indeed a trap and, at the last possible moment, teleported from within the barrier.

Ed saw a flash of light as Minato reappeared outside of the dome, next to a kunai. He frowned, but noticed Minato wince and favor his right shoulder. He grinned.

"So I did get him after all," He said.

Then he noticed Minato looked different than before. He was glowing with a golden energy that covered his entire body, and seemed to replace his skin and give him new clothes. It looked as if his head was giving off flames, though Ed knew that was only the aura.

"What's with this guy? And what's with his new form?" He asked himself. He was beginning to sweat, this time not from physical exertion, but from nervousness. "I've gotta be careful,"

"Damn, that kid's fast." Minato swore. He could feel the warmth of his own blood on his fingers and he could feel it on his left leg as well. "I actually had to use Tailed  
>Beast mode to get away. I'll have to be more cautious." He said.<p>

He took his hand away from his wouund and drew two kunai. He drew his arm across his chest and threw one, aiming it at the wall behind Ed. With the second in hand, he charged Ed and in a fraction of a second he was directly in front of him. Ed's eyes widened at the shocking speed that Minato had now attained, but he couldn't think for long because he felt a hard blow to his stomach, followed by sharp pain across his shoulderblades. He could feel the blood pouring from the fresh wound and coughed, his breath having been knockd out of him. Minato let him fall to his knees, but Ed was looking for just such an opportunity. He used the Philosopher's Stone to create a giant hand made of stone, though Minato dodged it. Ed, however, didn't let up. He created countless obstacles, including a gigantic curved wall that prevented Minato from backing up.

Minato's back hit the wall, and it took him by surprise. He looked up at it, but in doing so allowed his guard to be dropped for a moment. Ed created another stone hand and grabbed Minato with it. Minato struggled, but he wasn't able to break free. Ed stood to his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth, smirking.

"Heh, you thought you were so powerful, huh? Looks like even someone like you shouldn't let there guard down. Now I've got you right where I want you." He took a step toward Minato and held out the Philosopher's Stone. "I'm ending this right now!" He clapped his hands together, which wasn't really necessary, but he felt the bravado in the action.

"Let's show him not to make light of us, Kurama." Minato muttered under his breath.

**_You're right, this puny brat is starting to piss me off._ **Kurama replied. Minato closed his eyes and waited.

Ed slammed his hands against the ground and used the power of the Philosopher's Stone to surround Minato with stone spikes the size of buildings, knowing for sure Minato couldn't avoid them. He continued to barrage the area, and didn't stop until he was sure Minato was dead. He stood up, breathing heavily.

"Heh, I guess it's over." He said victoriously. He turned, but noticed a trembling of the ground. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened with astonishment and shock. He turned his body back around and saw Minato surrounded by the avatar of what appeared to be a golden fox with nine tails. The beast's mouth was open, and a gigantic dark-purple sphere was building.

Minato stood within the aura of Kurama, and watched Ed as the Tailed Beast Bomb built its power. Kurama had stopped the spikes from piercing Minato, and stood stood with his claws holding onto four different spikes.

"You've impressed me to have made it this far, but I'm afraid it stops here. I see now I was wrong to underestimate you, but you have done the same of me. Now, prepare to feel the power of my final technique, the Tailed Beast Bomb." Minato announced to Ed. Ed swore and used the power of the Philosopher's Stone to create a massive dome around himself.

"It's uselsess," Minato muttered. He wove hand signs as Kurama continued to build the Tailed Beast Bomb. He pointed to the dome and erected a barrier with his Flying Thunder God markings on it. Kurama finished charging the Tailed Beast Bomb.

**_I'm waiting on you, Minato._** Kurama announced. Minato nodded and stared at the barrier.

"Do it," He said. Kurama fired the Tailed Beast Bomb and it collided with the barrier. Space warped as the Tailed Beast Bomb began to go through the barrier and be transported. It disappeared and there was a second of silence before a massive explosion shook the arena. Everyone shielded their eyes as the bright white light nearly blinded everyone, a gale of wind and heat rushing past everyone. Kurama's aura faded from Minato, and he landed on the ground. He brushed the hair from his face and sighed.

"It's finally over," He said.

**Victor: Minato Namikaze**

In this match both sides fought valiantly. Edward Elric definitely gave Minato a run for his money, but in the end, Minato proved to be just too much for Edward to handle. Minato's speed and power were both far above Edwards, and Minato found he didn't need to use Sage Mode. However, Edward is not to be discounted. Edward's intelligence and quick-thinking nearly did Minato in. In erecting a dome around himself, Edward only sealed his fate instead of protecting himself. Minato used his Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder technique to transport the Tailed Beast Bomb directly inside of the dome, where Edward was most exposed. A direct hit from the Tailed Beast Bomb would be enough to end the life of anyone. In the end, Minato's victory was inevitable.

Who fights in the next chapter? Why don't you decide? Leave your requests in a review, or send me a PM. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5 - Match 4

Anime Battle Royale- Black*Star Vs. Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya

**Character Analysis: Black*Star**

Black*Star is a character from the Soul Eater universe, and is one of the three main meisters in the series. He teams with Tsubaki, a girl with the blood of a weapon. Tsubaki has the ability to change her weapon form to one of several different ninja-style weapons.

Black*Star is incredibly strong. He is strong enough to lift the moon's mouth from on top of his body. He's also incredible agile, and is able to dodge attacks with quick reflexes and speed. During the series, he fights an expert samurai several times and is able to dodge the samurai's Infinite Sword Style with relative ease. During these fights, he also blocks several swords (sent flying toward him with deadly speed) with less than a second's notice, and with little room for error. He is able to balance himself on any solid surface, regardless of how small it is; he can balance himself on points no larger than a pin. He is capable of performing many martial arts maneuvers, which, combined with his raw power, can be a lethal combination. Black*Star is also incredibly durable. He withstood many blows from the aforementioned samurai, and also multiple blows from Death the Kid's Shinigami Martial Arts.

Black*Star is very determined, and also has a god-complex. He believes that he is not a mere mortal, and can do anything he desires. This is partially true, as his determination combined with his amazing talents allows him to perform seemingly impossible feats, including fighting on equal terms with the Kishin Asura, who was proven to be even stronger than Death himself (even whilst wielding a Death Scythe).

Tsubaki, Black*Star's weapon, has several different forms. The most powerful of these forms is the Demon Sword, which increases Black*Star's speed, strength, agility, and overal leathality past the normal limits of a human. Black*Star has mastered the Demon Sword form. As such, he is able to move at speeds greater than what should be possible. This is shown in the manga when Black*Star is fighting the samurai. The samurai notes that he can feel resistance when he strikes Black*Star (of which there appears to be multiple of), but it dissolves into black dust. He also notes that he's not producing shadow clones, but rather, he's traveling so fast that when he's struck by a sword, he doesn't get injured and is able to retaliate at a completely different angle. Also, while in this form, Tsubaki is able to make herself appear to be Black*Star, and is seemingly just as powerful as Black*Star is. Black*Star is also capable of manipulating shadows to attack and defend.

Finally, Black*Star is capable of attacking his opponent directly with his soulwavelength, which causes extraordinary pain and injury to the opponent. His soul wavelength attacks the organs, and can rupture them or force them to shut down. Black*Star can do this with a moment's notice and provides almost no warning for his opponent.

**Character Analysis: Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya**

Kazuto Kirigaya is a character from the SAO (Sword Art Online) universe. He is the main protagonist.

Kazuto, known in SAO as Kirito, is one of a thousand beta testers that tested the game before it actually released. His sword skills and incredible intellect earned him the title of "Beater" in SAO, as everyone thought that he must be cheating somehow. Kirito has shown that he is able to break the limits of the game, and unlocked a skill called "Dual Wielding", which allows him to wield two swords at the same time. It should be noted that Kirito is the only one to have ever proven able to unlock this skill, and it is unkown if anyone else can unlock it at all.

Kirito attacks with two very impressive blades, one made from a material that is stronger than any other material in SAO, and the other strong enough to take down a high-level boss with ease. Kirito's stats are impressive, but none more so than his sword-skills. He attacks with blinding speed, precision, and ferocity. His sword-skills were proven to be powerful enough to nearly take down the "God" of SAO when in a duel, and were enough to take down that same God later on. It should be noted that Kirito was literally fading away after his health bar reached zero, and he still managed to wield his sword (which was not fading) and defeat God with a single strike before his death.

Kirito's stats, as mentioned before, are impressive. He has incredible HP and enough recovery to fend off a whole pack of players who were trying to kill him. Kirito didn't move the entire time, and he was attacked by seven players at the same time, all of whom killed players for a living, and all of them together couldn't put much of a dent in Kirito's HP bar; and even when they did, he healed it back right away. Kirito's speed is also incredible, as he was able to outrun a dragon flying after him. His jumping ability is also impressive, as he was able to jump nearly half-way up a vertical hole he was trapped in.

This match will certainly be an interesting one when these two powerhouses collide.

**Battle Start!**

"Hello everyone!" The MC's voice boomed. The crowd roared with excitement. "Get ready for an exciting match!"

Everyone cheered as the first gate opened. Walking through this gate was not one, but two people- one boy and one girl. The two walked out onto the field and shielded their eyes from the light. The boy had large, spikey blue hair, a sleeveless button-up vest with a tall collar that concealed his mouth, a scarf tied within the collar and shorts. The girl was wearing a long dress that came down mid-way between her knees and her ankles. Her hair was tied in a ponytail-esque fashion. She carried herself gently, showing off her shy personality. The boy carried himself casually, for now.

"Um, Black*Star? Where are we?" Tsubaki asked nervously.

"You sound nervous, Tsubaki. You're not chicken, are you?" He asked back teasingly. She sighed and didn't respond.

"Meet the first competitors! Tsubaki the Ninja Sword and Black*Star the assassin!" The MC's thunderous voice rang out. Everyone in the crowd cheered. Then, the second gate began to open.

Stepping through the gate was a single boy, about the same age as Black*Star and Tsubaki, wearing all black. He wore a trench-coat with straps lined with silver. It was also button-up in the front. On his back, he wore two swords that were in their sheathes. One black was completely black and had a quarter-circle design connecting one side of the blade to the hilt, and the other was aqua-marine.

"What am I doing here?" He asked aloud as he looked around at the crowd. Then he looked forward and spotted Tsubaki and Black*Star. He sighed. "Looks like I'm going to fight someone,"

"And now, the second competitor! The solo player, Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya!" The MC announced. The crowd roared and once more began the countdown. When the countdown reached zero, Black*Star and Tsubaki were the first to react.

"Tsubaki," Black*Star said, holding out one hand toward her.

"Right!" She responded with a nod, her body turning pure white as she transformed into a short blade. Black*Star held Tsubaki's hilt and raised two fingers in front of himself. Then, he ran full-force toward Kirito.

Kirito watched as Black*Star raced toward him, and he drew his black blade. He got into a defensive stance and his blade began to glow. Black*Star was within a few meters at this point, but he disappeared. Kirito noticed immediately and blocked a strike that would've hit him square between the shoulder blades. Black*Star was unphased and followed up with a low kick. Kirito was anticipating this and felt his feet swept out from under him. He fell to the ground and his blade nearly came out of his hand. Black*Star jumped into the air, flipped several times very rapidly, and brought his sword down. Kirito managed to block it in time, the two pushing against one another.

Kirito pushed Black*Star off of him and followed up with a strike with his sword. Black*Star blocked it and jumped onto the blade. Kirito removed the blade from beneath Black*Star, but felt a kick to the face. As he was flying backward, however, he grabbed Black*Star's foot and pulled him to the ground with him. Black*Star stopped his own fall with his hand, and doing so lessened the impact that Kirito felt.

"Jeez, you're not even worth my time!" Black*Star spouted agitatedly.

"Oh yeah? Don't get cocky!" Kirito responded. He climbed to his feet and drew his other sword. Now he was getting serious.

Kirito lunged at Black*Star, who promptly blocked his first strike. Kirito, without much warning, swung his other blade at Black*Star's exposed body. Black*Star noticed and jumped, his blade still pushing against Kirito's black blade. He scrunched up his body and jumped over the other blade. Kirito was impressed, but he wasn't through. Not by a long shot. Kirito spun around and swung his blade at Black*Star again. Black*Star again blocked but again found himself unable to block the other sword. He dodged the attack, but Kirito was so fast that he only managed to just barely get his body out of the way. He winced as he felt a cut open up on his shoulder, right across the star tattoo.

Kirito followed up by pulling his black blade back and began to swing both swords in rapid succession. He swung his black blade and Black*Star blocked it, pushing it back slightly so as to allow himself to block the other blade. He blocked every strike, and the two took-turns swinging their blades at each other. They matched each other blow-for-blow, blocking and parrying every strike the other threw at them.

Kirito swung his black sword at Black*Star, who once more blocked the blade. Black*Star pushed the blade back slightly to block Kirito's follow-up attack, but there was none. By that point, it was too late. He glanced back and saw Kirito swing his black blade again and caught him in the arm, just below his shoulder. Black*Star winced as his blood dripped onto the blade.

"Ha! I got you!" Kirito shouted triumphantly. Black*Star smirked.

"Now who's getting cocky? I'm nowhere near done, kid." He said.

He reached his left hand up and grabbed the black blade, thrusting his sword forward. Kirito managed to block the attack, but it was difficult since he couldn't move his right arm. He pulled with all his might, but he couldn't wrench the blade free from Black*Star's grasp. He hadn't expected Black*Star to grab the sword with the hand that was on the same arm that he had hit. Black*Star went low and kicked Kirito in the gut, putting a small dent into Kirito's health bar. Still holding onto the blade, Black*Star followed up with a series of kicks, knees, and elbows. Each one did an impressive amount of damage, but Kirito's health bar wasn't shrinking by much due to his recovering abilities.

Black*Star noticed the bar and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What's that, Tsubaki?" He asked.

"I don't know, but it seems to be related to his health." She responded.

"But I'm beating him senseless, how come it's not going down at all?" He asked.

"I don't know that, either. Maybe he's got recovery abilities." She answered.

"Fine, then we gotta do a lotta damage in a short time." He said.

"Right," She agreed.

He let go of Kirito's blade and Kirito fell backward and landed on his rear. Kirito winced a little but immediately stood up again. He noticed that Black*Star was standing still, his eyes closed. Kirito held his swords out on either side of him, like the wings of a falcon.

"Humph, you're underestimating me again," He said.

Both swords began to glow and he lunged forward. Black*Star's sixth sense kicked in and he dodged the attack. Tsubaki began to glow white and changed form again. To do this, she had to be released from Black*Star's grasp temporarily. Kirito noticed this, and when she was about to be caught by him again, he threw his black blade and knocked Tsubaki clear across the stadium. Black*Star opened his eyes and looked around for Tsubaki. Kirito lunged forward and swung his remaining blade at Black*Star. Black*Star dodged it and evaded Kirito. Kirito swung again, twisting his body so that his free hand caught the hilt of his black blade. As soon as he felt it in his grasp, he swung it at Black*Star, who ducked. Kirito shaved off a couple of hairs from Black*Star's spikey hair, but he knee'd Black*Star in the face.

Black*Star's nose began to bleed, but the injury was nothing compared to what he had suffered before. Kirito, however, wasn't done. Black*Star stood and caught one blade with his left hand, and caught the other with his right. He held them apart from one another, leaving Kirito's body exposed. He lifted his leg and kicked Kirito, all within a second, and sent him flying backward. Kirito rolled on the ground but stood up, hardly phased. He ran back toward Black*Star and began a rapid attack. He slashed left and right, up and down, and even slashed diagonally. He attacked at every possible angle, every possible direction. Black*Star did an amazing job in evading his attacks, but he dropped his guard for a half-second when he glanced around for Tsubaki. That's when Kirito caught him.

Kirito slashed him across the arm, causing Black*Star to wince. Then he swung low, striking just below the knee and forcing Black*Star down on it. He slashed with the blade he held in his left hand and gave Black*Star a gash across the face. His moves were almost like that of a dance, one he had performed many times before. He struck Black*Star across the back, between his shoulder blades, across his arms, and delivered a final slash across the chest. Black*Star's vest tore and he fell backward with a big gash running across his torso.

When Kirito saw Black*Star fall on his back, he stopped his attack. He looked down at Black*Star.

"You did pretty good, but in the end, I was better." Kirito said.

Black*Star said nothing. Kirito walked over to him and pointed his blade down at Black*Star's chest.

"This is it!" He said as he brought the sword down.

Black*Star caught the blade with one hand, cutting it open. His blood dripped onto his chest, which was already soaked with blood. Then, he jumped to his feet and ripped the blade from Kirito's grasp. Black*Star held the black blade in his hands. Kirito stared with wide eyes at Black*Star, who wasn't even panting.

"How are you still moving?" He asked him. Black*Star smirked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm a god, there's no way I could lose to a punk like you! Besides, this is nothing! I've fought through much worse!" He declared.

Kirito frowned and lunged at Black*Star. Black*Star blocked his attack and disarmed Kirito using his own blade. He then tossed the black blade up into the air and went low, twisting his body. Then, he lunged forward and thrust his palm into Kirito's stomach with all of his might, using his momentum to increase the impact. He sent his soul wavelength into Kirito, damaging Kirito from within. A thin layer of what appeared to be electricity ran along his body as the soul wavelength traveled through it. Kirito spit up blood and fell to his knees, coughing hard.

Black*Star saw Kirito's health bar turn yellow, and was about halfway empty. He brought his leg up and smashed Kirito's head into the ground with his heel, and the health bar shrank even further. He waited for a few seconds, but he noticed the health bar wasn't regenerating. He grinned, but looked around for Tsubaki. She was still in Demon Blade form, and lodged firmly into the ground. He walked over to her and grabbed her hilt, removing her from the ground with ease.

"Are you okay Black*Star?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine. You should see the other guy," He replied with a smile. Tsubaki breathed a sigh of relief. Black*Star's body began to be covered with the black stripes of Demon Blade form. He could feel his power rise as he entered this enhanced state. He looked back over at Kirito, who still hadn't moved.

"It might not even be neccessary to use this form against him, Black*Star." She said.

"Yeah, I managed to shut down that recovery of his with my soul wavelength. I don't think he'll be able to beat us," He agreed. "But even so, I still need to show this guy what I can really do." He said.

"Right, do what you need to." Tsubaki said.

He nodded and walked back over to Kirito. Kirito noticed Black*Star's footsteps and waited. Black*Star stood over Kirito and stared down at him.

"Get up," He demanded. Kirito didn't move. Black*Star wasn't sure if he couldn't move because of his injuries, but he wasn't about to kill a guy who couldn't move.

"I said, get up!" He reached down and grabbed Kirito by the back of his trench coat. Then, Kirito stabbed him.

Kirito felt Black*Star release his grip on him, but was surprised when Black*Star disappeared. He seemed to dissolve into black dust.

"Nice try, but I'm way too fast for that." Black*Star said.

Kirito swore. He knew he was beaten, but still, it wasn't in him to give up. He ran quickly to grab his other sword, but Black*Star appeared before him. Black*Star stood between Kirito and the black blade, but Kirito thought he could block any attack that Black*Star threw at him. He swung his blade and Black*Star blocked. He manipulated his shadow and grabbed Kirito, tossing him into the air. He then jumped into the air and nearly reached the limit of the arena's height. He stared down at Kirito, who was still flying upwards, and launched himself at him as if the air was solid.

Black*Star dove through the air, zipping from side to side as he dropped closer and closer to Kirito. Kirito saw him coming, and knew that it was now or never. He released his blade and let it fall below him. He knew that Black*Star would probably try and cut him through the chest, so he raised his leg and caught Black*Star's blade in the foot. He winced and tried with all his might not to shout in pain. He felt his foot begin to bleed, but knew this was his chance. His last chance. He reached back and grabbed the blade, having been pushed closer to it after he blocked Black*Star's strike. The force of the impact was so powerful that he would've lost his grip on the blade had he been holding it, and then Kirito would've been done for.

Kirito swung his blade upward, striking Black*Star in the side. He grinned, but his grin disappeared when Black*Star once more dissolved into black dust. Black*Star reappeared right behind Kirito and shoved his blade through Kirito's stomach. Kirito coughed up blood and found his arms restricted as Black*Star grabbed them. Black*Star pulled backward and they began to fall head-first toward the ground. Kirito closed his eyes, knowing it was over. Black*Star and Kirito collided with the ground, Kirito's head striking the ground hard. He began to bleed profusely from the wound, but remained alive. Black*Star had released at the last second and used his incredible speed to avoid injury. He stood on top of Tsubaki's blade form and stared at Kirito. He saw that Kirito's health bar had turned red, and that there was just a little sliver left. He sighed.

"Guess this guy just couldn't cut it after all," He said.

He jumped and grabbed Tsubaki, changing out of Demon Blade mode. She was now just a normal blade, which was all he needed. He walked back over to Kirito, who was having difficulty breathing. He saw Black*Star approach, and reached for his sword. However, he couldn't move, and the blade had fallen just out of his reach when he impacted the ground. Kirito stopped trying to reach for the sword and stared up at the sky. Black*Star was soon standing over him, staring down with his mouth concealed.

"You did great, even against my Demon Blade mode. But in the end, mortals just aren't good enough to defeat gods like me." He said.

The raised Tsubaki over his head and brought it down on Kirito's stomach, causing the last bit of red to disappear from his health bar. Kirito began to fade, and after a second or two, he broke into thousands of polygons and disappeared. Tsubaki changed back into her human form.

"Yay! You did it Black*Star!" She said. He grinned.

"Yeah, it was nothing, really." He said. The two laughed.

**Victor: Black*Star!**

These two were both impressive, and are powerhouses in their respective anime. Each of them fought hard, but in the end, Kirito's brain couldn't defeat Black*Star's braun. Black*Star's speed, power, agility, and skills proved too much for Kirito to handle. Perhaps, if Black*Star didn't have Demon Sword mode, Kirito could've won. In the end, though, Black*Star is the victor.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I'm always accepting requests, so leave a request in the reviews, or send me a PM! Will your match be next?


End file.
